


Rabbit Hop!

by Rukachan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Platonic Cuddling, Rabbits, Rating May Change, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: Hanazono Tae can't help but look at the people around her and compare them to rabbits.





	1. Angora

**Author's Note:**

> This a random idea that came to my mind, obviously based on the 4-koma (https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/Motto!_GaRuPa_Life!#08), also the rabbit chasing event story hehehe.

Arisa did not like situations where she was face-to-face with another person, especially when it's with a _weirdo_... doubly so with the weirdo bunny maniac O-Tae. Each time she was left alone with Tae, either something unpredictable happened, or she would get bombed with Tae's random bunny trivia, which she seemed to pull out from a fully filled notebook she carried around.

While Poppin'Party was intending on having another sleepover - as they not only had tests coming up, but because their deadline for a song was getting closer and closer - none of the other members were currently present in Arisa's basement. Rimi and Saaya had gone for a quick trip at the bakery (a trip that would last longer - as Arisa predicted - considering they were most likely going to bake a fresh batch of chocolate cornets) while Kasumi was talking to Arisa's grandmother upstairs, clearly taking her time to tell every minor thing that had happened to her within the last two weeks.

"You sure are purring hard... everything okay, Arisa?" Tae's sudden but casual remark broke the tension between the two, which also in turn caused Arisa to stop arranging the mattresses laid on the ground. Arisa blinked twice, before just shaking her head slowly. "P-Purring? I wasn't making any kind of noise though..." Tae lifted her guitar she had been playing onto the couch, before pointing at Arisa:

"Hey Arisa, remember that time I compared both you and Rimi to rabbits? My opinion hasn't changed at all - you're still an angora rabbit to me."

 _So it was the latter this time_ , Arisa mentally sighed, before Tae continued, "Remember what angora rabbits are like? High maintenance, but they're also very cute and lovable..."

"I-I ain't cute at all!" Arisa blushed while her body moved into a defensive stance.

"I was talking about the rabbit again..." Tae's lips formed into a small smile, and with a chuckle she continued, "But, if that's what  _you_ actually wanted me to say, then--"

"Oh, shaddap!" Arisa turned around, her twin tails flapping around like a rabbit's ears in sync. "S-Stop being so embarrassing! No matter how much you want it I can't turn into a rabbit! Besides, you already own 20 rabbits yourself!"

"Humans... turning into rabbits? I'm pretty sure that can't happen in the current times... but," Tae's eyes widened and then turned back normal, "Don't worry, Arisa -- even if you were to turn into a rabbit, I'd never cheat on Oddie. He's my boyfriend, after all."

Arisa just groaned at the oddball, ignoring Tae's imaginary scenario and turned away from her, before she heard shuffling on the coach and feet gently walking on the mat. Right after felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Sadly I didn't bring the rabbit pajamas with me this time, but you feel so soft and cuddly even without it, Arisa..." Tae nuzzled her cheek at the back of Arisa's head who wanted to freak out a bit at the sudden contact but decided to save her energy.

"O-Tae... just what happened to you 'Not cheating on Oddie'?" Arisa sarcastically remarked, "Also, can you take your hands off my stomach? That tickles a bit..."

"Hmm? Oddie might get a bit jealous, but he doesn't mind if I cuddle with other people or bunnies..." Tae remarked before letting out a small yawn and continued nuzzling with her cheek, while mumbling how good Arisa's hair smells. After fifteen seconds however, her movements ceased and Arisa pondered what had happened... only to hear Tae's breathing slow down.

"Wait a sec, did ya really fall asleep while standing?! G-Get off me, Hanazono Tae!!" Arisa shouted, but Tae didn't budge at all. "Now you're the one purring! Jeez, you're so hopeless..." Arisa took a deep breath as what Tae had indirectly said clicked in her head, before continuing with a blush decorating her face:

"Fine, fine! I get it! L-Let's sleep next to each other tonight, O-Tae! That's what you wanted to hear, right?!" With that, she suddenly felt Tae's body shake around and her hands retreated from around Arisa. "B-But tonight's an exception! A special deal! I'll never give you this chance again! G-Got it?!" With another yawn, she stretched her long arms and then giggled.

"Thanks, Arisa! You truly are an angora rabbit even without the really thick fur~"

Arisa let out one more sigh but like Tae, couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening, something Kasumi, Rimi and Saaya decided to interrogate Arisa on the next morning while sitting around the breakfast table.


	2. Lionhead

\--Hanasakigawa Girls' Academy, or affectionally known as Hanajo - Lunchtime, Courtyard. Despite one of them being in the class next-door, the Poppin'Party members had the tradition of eating their lunch in the courtyard while chilling under a tree, as if they were enjoying a picnic. And today was no different, aside from one small thing.

Rimi and Saaya had realized they'd forgotten their lunchboxes in their classroom, so the two - alongside with Arisa, who mumbled _"this feels so girlish..."_ as they were leaving - traced their steps back there. As a result, the two guitarists of Poppin'Party were left alone. Kasumi let out a small sigh with a pout,

"And they say I'm the clumsy one~!" Tae, who - as always - had brought her guitar with her, stopped strumming the strings to look at her.

"Kasumi, this is something I've been thinking for a while..." She paused and looked at the blanket they were sitting on, before raising her head, "Kasumi, you truly are... like a Lionhead."

"Lion... head? Wait, are you comparing me to a lion?!" Kasumi grinned, "Do you want me to go _'groooowll~'_?! Aa-chan always told me I'm good at making lion imitations!" Before she could keep talking, Tae moved her hand forward slightly and continued,

"No, Lionheads are rabbits." Tae explained, "They say that Lionheads are very friendly, love to play and get along with children. Also they're very affectionate, but also get lonely quickly."

"Hoh! W-Well, you're right about all of that... You're like a psychologist or something, O-Tae... It's like you're reading me like an open book!" Kasumi giggled and blushed slightly, which after Tae brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and continued,

"And they're really fluffy. Like, super fluffy. They love cuddling up with people..."

"Ehehe... Cuddle with me then, O-Tae!" Kasumi showed another wide grin before crawling into Tae's arms, who pulled Kasumi into her chest. She then started patting her head with a satisfied hum and looked down on her with a smile, while Kasumi's arms snaked around Tae's waist, pulling herself even closer.

"You're not as fluffy as a Lionhead, Kasumi, but this is good enough..." Tae whispered, and was about to change her position a bit until...

"Hey! No public displays of affection allowed!!" A certain blonde's scream snapped Kasumi and Tae from their little moment, and Kasumi quickly crawled back to her original position.

"Arisaaa~! What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"What do you mean, 'what'? Didn'tcha two realize what kinda position you were in?!" Kasumi looked up at the two other members behind Arisa, both who had different expressions - Rimi looked like a nervous wreck, while Saaya was laughing at the clear misunderstanding and Rimi's reaction.

Rimi bit her lip before stammering out, "F-From far a-way, it looked like y-ye two were... smackin' your lips together...!"

"Hmm? Really? All I did was just cuddling up with Kasumi the Lionhead like I did with Arisa the Angora Rabbit..." Tae remarked unfazed, which caused Arisa to turn away. "The other day, when you guys were upstairs, Arisa allowed me--"

"Stop it right there, Hanazono Tae!! Don't you even dare to talk about that--"

"W-What?! Arisa allowed herself to be cuddled? She always struggles when I try to hug her, though!"

"Shaddup! And why'd you call me an "Angora Rabbit," O-Tae?! I told you to stop using that comparison!"

"C'mooon Arisaaaa, my fellow bunny, let me cuddle with you~!"

"S-Stop it, Kasumi! Stay away from meeee!" 

And so Tae hummed to herself once more, happily observing the two people she had compared to rabbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at recreating Kansai-ben into English but that's what I was going for with Rimi-rin's speech :P


End file.
